<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innocents of Ryloth: Karkirjae by kaileanskrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299647">Innocents of Ryloth: Karkirjae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileanskrain/pseuds/kaileanskrain'>kaileanskrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Innocents of Ryloth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:43:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileanskrain/pseuds/kaileanskrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if after the battle for Ryloth it was found that Numa did not in fact have family left on the planet to care for her? What would Obi-wan or the troopers do with the young Twi'lek child that helped them save her village? They keep her with them where she is going to be karkirjae, safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boil/Waxer (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Innocents of Ryloth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Innocents of Ryloth: Karkirjae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written after watching Innocents of Ryloth and Liberty on Ryloth a few times because I didn't want to watch any of the later episodes now that it has finally come to a close. This is what came of my writing after watching the same set of episodes a number of times. This is intended to be part of a series though that is yet to be seen. It will likely stay within the realm of gen ratings but I typically write porn so don't be surprised if that changes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Our Innocent From Ryloth</strong> </p><p>Things were pretty quiet now that they had taken Nabat but Boil could see the wheels turning in his vod's head as he looked over at the girl sitting next to General Kenobi with her head bowed with sorrow and her shoulders lowered like the weight of the world was on them. When they had taken the small town center and found no relative of hers despite her eager little bouncing and soft questions (that they couldn't actually understand), a woman had softly informed the general that her only living relative had died a few days previous. He had apparently died from injuries sustained during a beating from some droids when he tried to sneak away to look for her. They had still looked for any missing survivors hoping to find someone that would claim her but found no one else in the town, only bodies of those killed during the final assault. It was a quick battle but there were still some that would not be going back home, a lot of vod made up those numbers. </p><p>Since finding this out the general had been checking with families to see if any were willing to take her in or if she had any other relatives on the planet but it seemed that he was starting to get a little discouraged as well. There had been one male that said he would take her in but the general got an odd look on his face before smiling and declining before they were all notified over secure comm not to let that twi'lek anywhere near the girl. It was around that point the general stopped asking the townspeople and just went about his duties with her near him and the commander at all times. </p><p>Boil could see that Waxer had noticed this change as well and he wasn't just going to leave it. He really wanted to turn and tell him that they weren't keeping her yet again but it would just be a waste of breath, something he wasn't overly fond of at any given time. </p><p>"We can't just leave her here," Waxer finally said, seeming to finally get to the cracking point that Boil had seen coming 10 klicks out. </p><p>"Yes we can Waxer. What would we do with a child? Bring her into battle with us? Let the general and commander find a civ family for her here." He knew that if Waxer asked him he would do anything for the man but he wouldn't do it quietly, especially something this crazy. </p><p>Waxer just stared at him for a moment before speaking. "We promised that we were here to help and she had nothing to fear, how is leaving her here like this keeping that promise?" </p><p>"Waxer we're not in any kind of position to take in a child and make her safe. We're not safe vod." He wanted to shake the man but had the feeling it wasn't going to make any difference.</p><p>"The only one that stepped forward to claim her even the general doesn't trust and he trusts everyone that isn't a separatist." He shifted a bit as he looked around to make sure they weren't being watched. "She's small enough, we could sneak her onto the Negotiator before it's fully loaded." </p><p>Boil stared at his vod for a moment before shaking his head. "We are not putting that child on a ship that could be shot out of the sky when no one knows she's on it. We're being deployed to the south while General Windu focuses on taking the capital." He looked over at the little girl resigning himself to plotting with Waxer on how to kidnap her without the general, a Jedi master or their commander noticing. </p><p>This was going to fail. </p><p>"So," Waxer looked over at him with a kind of excited expression on his face. "You're not going to fight me on this then?" </p><p>"You do remember that the general is a Jedi right?" Boil couldn't keep the dry sarcasm out of his voice as he glanced toward the girl. </p><p>Waxer waved him off as he grabbed his helmet and blaster before heading toward the general like a man on a mission. "Hard thing to forget," he threw over his shoulder before he was out of earshot.  </p><p>Shaking his head, Boil followed after him, not exactly sure what he had planned but figuring that he had better be there to back him up. They approached the command group noticing that they were more focused on planning the next move in the war instead of the little girl that was sitting quietly holding her doll close. It looked like she was in shock with how she was just staring at the ground. </p><p>"Waxer, Boil." General Kenobi turned when they were closer completely taking them by surprise. "Would the two of you mind taking Numa here to get some food. Chatterbox says she needs to eat frequent small meals so not too much." He gave them a pointed look before turning back to the map where plans were still being laid out for the liberation of this planet. </p><p>Both clones stopped and snapped a solute quickly when they were addressed though they did seem a little confused. Waxer was the first one to recover, pleased that this was working out far better than he could have hoped. "Yes sir. We would be happy to bring her to get some food." </p><p>"We'll make sure she eats sir. We'll bring her back a little later so she doesn't have to sit in here the whole time." Waxer added the last part as an afterthought. He went over to the little girl and knelt in front of her smiling a little bit when he caught her attention. </p><p>"Nerra," she said softly as noticed him for the first time since he walked in.  "Narsu kumsara," she reached for him, still clutching her doll close. (Translation: Please stay)</p><p>"Come on little one let's get some food." He offered her his hand but grunted softly as he suddenly found his arms full of small twi'lek child. "Don't worry Numa. I've got you." He handed his blaster off to Boil who had come over when he knelt down so he could pick the little girl up. </p><p>Both men headed out of the command tent so they could get some food for the young girl. As they walked Numa kept a tight grip on Waxer like he was her lifeline slowly looking around at the command camp that was being set up showing the first bit of interest in what was going on around her since she was told that he only family had died before they were able to free the village. Admittedly there wasn't much that would typically interest a small girl going on the camp but when they passed a few men playing a game outside one of the sleep tents and she leaned forward a bit to get a better look. When Waxer started to stop so she could get a good look though she turned and buried her face against his neck, as best she could given he still had his armor on.</p><p>"Alright, little one. Let's get you some food then maybe explore." He held her close as they continued to the mess tent. </p><p>Once inside he went to sit her at a table near the food line but she was having none of it. She would not let go of his neck, her little fingers finding grip between two pieces of his armor. "Koa. Koa! Do karau ar kumsara bo dan!" (Translate: No. No! I want to stay with you.)</p><p>Waxer looked over at his vod for help but only found the man giving him a smug look that said he wasn't going to be getting much help from there.  Setting his helmet on the table he shifted a bit realizing that he could let her go and she would likely be able to stay up without his help with how tightly she was gripping him. "Numa it's just so you can sit down. I'll be just over there." He kept his tone soft and placating as he pointed toward the food with a smile as her stomach gave a soft gurgle. </p><p>Boil set his bucket and both of their blasters on the table getting a kick out of watching his vod struggle like this. She was genuinely upset over him leaving though so he didn't leave it for long. "I'll grab the food, you just stay with the Edeemir-ika." (Translate[LT]: Little bite) Turning on his heels he went to get the food but not before hearing more of her distressed little voice rapidly chatting in twi'lek. </p><p>By the time he got back with the three portions of food, he was met with the sight of Waxer gently rocking on his feet trying to placate the young girl in his arms. A few shinies had taken the far end of the table with nowhere else to sit through it was clear that they were intrigued by the young girl. Typically they only saw children from a distance but this little one was clinging to one of their brothers like he was a lifeline instead of running away. Focusing on the girl he could tell that her distress wasn't being caused by the shinies though so he moved to catch Waxer's eye with an eyebrow raised in question. </p><p>"As soon as you left she started to get upset. She keeps saying the same thing." Waxer fixed his vod with a distressed look as he gently rubbed the girl's back. "I think you leaving is what upset her but I'm not sure why." </p><p>"She just lost her whole family vod," Boil said softly as he set everything down and stepped closer to them. "Sit down with her. We're going to have to learn Twi'lek in order to teach her Basic." </p><p>"I learned a little I think," Waxer said as he sat down gently coaxing the girl to turn around so she could see that Boil was back. She wasn't crying but it was clear from her facial expression that she was very upset about him leaving. </p><p>"Nara doesn't count Waxer. General Kenobi translated that already." Boil pushed food in front of his vod along with a smaller portion in front of the child. He was startled when she completely ignored it to move from Waxer's lap to his own. </p><p>"Not what I was talking about." Waxer smiled gently as the girl calmed down now that she was sitting in Boil's lap seeming content that they wouldn't be going anywhere now that she had Boil trapped. "I would have to check to be sure but I think 'koa' means no." </p><p>"What makes you think that?" Boil settled the girl on one knee so he could reach around her to eat while still giving her room. Numa sat watching him for a moment before she shifted to start eating as well though she didn't seem to enjoy the food that much if her adorably wrinkled nose was any indication. </p><p>Waxer watched the two interact for a few moments before shaking his head remembering that he had been asked a question. "She kept saying it every time I tried setting her down or trying to leave the mess tent. I thought she might not be comfortable with so many vod watching her but she just kept saying the same thing." </p><p>There was a small commotion at the end of the table where the shinies were sitting that drew their attention a moment before one of the group was shoved closer to them looking a little sheepish. Both of the older men waited patiently for the still baby faced clone to speak up. "One of the natives gave me something that I think might help you more, sirs." He pulled a bundle of flimsi from his vambrace and held it out in offering. </p><p>Waxer being the closer one accepted it with a curious frown on his face. "What is it?" He started to unfold the bundle when he noticed it was a small booklet. It was against regulations for them to have such things though general Kenobi outright scorned that rule and actively encouraged them to break it. It took a few seconds for him to realize it seemed to be a list of words in basic with foreign-looking words next to them. "Is that?" </p><p>"It's Twi'lek. It's not a lot but it's a start, sir." The shiny still seemed embarrassed going off how he kept shifting from foot to foot but though he genuinely wanted to help. </p><p>Boil looked over his shoulder forgetting his meal for the moment to read over his vod's shoulder. "Thank you vod. What's your name?" He looked back up at the younger clone with curiosity. They had just recently been reinforced with new shinies so he was still learning all the new men they got. </p><p>"CT-4863 sirs." The trooper quickly snapped a salute to the two men. </p><p>"There's no need for that vod," Waxer said gently looking up from the flimsi with curiosity as Numa pulled on his arm trying to see what all of the fuss was about. "Thank you for this. I'll return it to you as soon as I can." </p><p>"There is no need, I just want to help with the ad'ika." He looked over at the little girl that was straining to look over Waxer's shoulder so she could see what he was holding, one of her little hands gripping the neck of his armor to give her a boost. (Translate: little one) He smiled when she looked up earning a small smile in return that only seemed to endure her even further to the young clone. Still smiling he went back to his unit who had been watching intently the whole time. </p><p>Boil sighed lightly as he gently pulled the girl close so she was sitting comfortably on his knee again while Waxer turned toward them with a perplexed look. "Don't seem so surprised. I'm just surprised the general let us out of sight with her if it's obvious enough a bunch of shinies have figured out that you want to keep her." </p><p>"Do you think the general maybe wants us to keep her?" Waxer had a look on his face that he normally got when he was coming to some crazy realization that likely wasn't even close to right. </p><p>"Not even a little bit. The general knows she needs a stable home just as much as we both do." Boil snatched the flimsi from his vod's hands so he could start looking the words over along with Numa. "Looks like you were right about koa, it does mean no." At first, Numa didn't seem to be connecting the dots before she pointed at one of the words and saying what seemed to be the Twi'lek word before looking at them. "Stay." He looked down at the young Twi'lek girl as she seemed to study the word on the paper and roll it around in his mouth before placing a hand on the chest plate of his armor. </p><p>"Stay," she said softly with a bit of difficulty as she stumbled over the word a little bit. </p><p>"Yes, stay." Waxer reached out to place a light hand on her shoulder as he looked down at the sheet trying to figure out the translation. "Ka kumsara," he said to make sure she would understand though he stumbled just as much as she seemed to with the Basic word they had given her. (Translate: Yes stay)</p><p>Her eyes welled up with tears just seconds before she launched herself the short distance to his lap. He looked over her head at his vod for a moment before he realized that nearly the whole tent was watching them closely. Neither Jedi that had been deployed for this particular mission seemed to be present in the mess. It really shouldn't surprise any of them given how often their general seemed to like going to the mess tent themselves unless they were being forced by one of the commanders to look after themselves and eat. </p><p>"It's ok little one, we'll look after you," Boil said gently as he shifted so he could place a hand on her back. He glanced down at the booklet and was surprised to find what he was looking for. "Karkirjae," he said softly which drew her attention. (Translate: Safe) And they would keep her safe no matter what they would have to do in order to achieve that and judging by the looks they were getting from their fellow vod it wasn't something they would be doing alone. As much as he tried to deny it he had the sneaking suspicion General Kenobi would help them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did and want to see more let me know by leaving a kudos or even a comment, I always love all of the above. </p><p>Translations:<br/><strong>Mando'a</strong><br/>Vod-brother/comrad/sister<br/>Edeemir'ika-Little bite<br/>Ad'ika-little one/son/daughter</p><p><strong>Twi'lek</strong><br/>Nerra-brother<br/>Narsu kumsara- please stay<br/>Koa-no<br/>Do karau ar kumsara bo dan- I want to stay with you<br/>Karkirjae-safe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>